Previous PoyPost issues
The PoyPost has a lot of issues, and it would be taking up a lot of space to keep them all, so each issue will be on this page about a month after it is made. Issue 1 Hey everybody, welcome to The PoyPost's first ever issue! At the end of each month, the PoyPost will recieve a new issue. There will be sections for different topics below. Why a Newspaper? You might be wondering, why did I make a newspaper. Well, I went to the Super Mario Wiki, one of NIWA's wikis. They had a newspaper known as The Shroom, which hit it's 100th issue. I decided to check it out, and I liked the idea, so here it is. News and announcements. Happy Birthday Stupid Blue Kirby. Blue Kirbys Birthday is July 29, so say happy birthday, or have youre pieces taken. We have some artwork and a comic for Blue's Birthday. The Mystery of the Multicolored Stars has finally got a Comic adaption getting started, after over a year of the story being a thing. There is a new story, where the Kirbys visit Illinois' largest Water Park, Raging Waves. A comic adaption has just been started. A section of the story is in text on the wiki. There is another story about all the Teens of Crappy Town turning evil because they all got grounded. The first section is now on the wiki as text. A FNAF4 story will be started very soon. A story will involve the kingdom Crappy Town is in to unite with another kingdom with the Princess of the kingdom marrying a Prince. Crappy Town tries to stop this. One part will involve both Kingdom residents at a ball in Freddy Fazbears Pizza, while the animatronics are all backstage during it. All the Kirbys will invade the ball and White gets on the stage playing an Electric Guitar, while Foxy steals one of the spare guitars for Bonnie backstage and joins him, effectivaly turning the ball into a disco party. This is based on SMG4 Bloopers, Castle Royale. New Comics New Comics have been made recently. Comic 65.jpg|A Comic about the brand new FNAF4 Trailer|link=Comic 65:FNAF4 Teaser Trailer! Comic 66.jpg|A Comic depicting what would happen if Primals ruled the world in TARS.|link=Comic 66:If the Primals Took Over Comic 67.jpg|A Comic about Blue Kirbys Birthday|link=Comic 67:Blue Kirbys Birthday Comic 68.jpg|A Comic about Mario and Sonic at the 2012 olympics, with the TARS crew instead. Here, its 100M Freestyle|link=Comic 68:100 Meter Freestyle Spin Off news In SMSB, DLC Pack 2 will have a new stage, about Raging Waves' Tasamain Twisters. It involves the fighters sliding down several slides and going up stairs while fighting. DLC Pack 3 will be made, with new SMSB characters like Tim, DJ Octavio, and more. A TARS Strawpoll Yup, a Strawpoll for TARS has been made Favorite Kirby Vote youre favorite TARS Kirby, and lets see who has the most votes. Art Gallery This part of The PoyPost depicts artwork for TARS and more. It's short today, but next time, it will be longer. Green Shadow Star.jpg|The Green Shadow Star, from The Mystery of the Multicolored Stars Blues Birthday.jpg|Blue Kirby Birthday Artwork Kirbys smell.jpg|Artwork of The Kirbys Green Artwork.jpg|Green Kirbys new Artwork. Water Slides & White K.jpg|Artwork about the Splatfest on July 18, telling people to vote Water Slides. Sadly, the other team won. (Did you see the cameos of Red and Blue Kirby, and some other guy?) Conclusion and a few notes about the future. And here we have it, the end of the first issue. It may not be the best, but, hey, it will be much better as the years go on. We hope you are excited for August. Anyways, I might ask my cousin GreenKirby121098 to be a helper of the PoyPost. He would have his own section too. For a future issue, I will have a fanon section, about the TARS stories you make. Also, in the comments, you can ask me a question, and in the QnA section of a future issue, I will answer all of youre questions. Anyways, before we go... the countdown to 100, begins, NOW Ninety Nine.White Kirby (talk) 03:07, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Issue 2 POYO RIDE'S GKAR TAKEOVER GK121098 has officialy decided to retire from GKAR. He has given all rights of the series to Poyo Ride. It is unknown how long until he will come back, if he will, though Poyo Ride says he won't be as active as he is on this wiki. New Long Comics Long Comics on FNAF2 and 4 are going to be started. FNAF2 will involve time travel, and FNAF4 will have a machine that lets people enter dreams. An alien will be coming to Ride School in a long comic, disguised as a human, until his parents fix their UFO. In the end of the comic, his parents try and eliminate the school when the ship is finished. We will have a long comic about the First Day of a New School Year. This means loads of new teachers, and other things. New Characters Lots of new teachers are being added to the series, such as Mrs. AngerManagementProblems, who is always angry, and the Art Teacher, who only likes red. The three toy animatronics are going to be in the long comic for FNAF2. There will also be another Mangle different from the one in TARS. It will not be broken like the TARS mangle. Newest Comics Comic 77.jpg|A comic about a staff meeting. Comic 76.jpg|The last day of school comic. Comic 75.jpg|Rock VS Pop Comic 74.jpg|A comic focusing on Destruction Derby Comic 73.jpg|A comic about the Rainmaker mode in Spaltoon Comic 72.jpg|A comic about the first Pokemon Movie Art Gallery Green Kirby Poyo Ride.jpg|Artwork of Poyo Ride gaining all rights to GKAR. Blue Kirby Took my Answer Book.jpg|Artwork of Mrs. Angermanagementproblems poorly drawn shadow star.jpg|A poorly drawn Shadow Star. Splatoon White Kirby.jpg|White Kirby as an inkling Splatoon Blue Kirby.jpg|Blue Kirby as an Inkling New Blue.jpg|A mysterious form of Blue Kirby Handdrawn Dyna Blade.jpg|Poyo Ride shows people how he draws Dyna Blade Withered Bonnie.jpg|Poyo Ride drew Bonnie. Conclusion So, now we have finished issue two. We also have another series that Poyo has to make, GKAR! We hope you look forward to the future of TARS, and GKAR. 98-White Kirby (talk) 22:33, August 29, 2015 (UTC Category:The PoyPost